Something Exciting Happened Today
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: Monica and Scully are finishing up reports. John and Mulder go out for coffee. Will something exciting happen? Let's find out...Just so you know, this same question remains. Will something really exciting happen? Or am I messing with your heads? Read...
1. 2 Bored Agents

A/N: I was bored. I own non of these characters. Chris Carter is the genius.

"Monica, did you know that everytime Mulder flings a pencil towards the ceiling, it sticks?" Agent Dana Scully asked, finishing up her last report as Monica Reyes tried to finish hers.

"Yeah, real question is, who doesn't?" Monica replied as Scully shrugged her shoulders and typed the last sentence on her labtop.

"There. All done. I thought I'd never finish" Scully said aloud as Monica looked up and frowned.

"No fair. Your always so quick in this. I obviously suck".

"Hey, it took me at least 5 years to master my reports. What can I say, you get used to these kinds of things".

"Yeah but I'm not used to it. I'm not even sure if I want to get used to it" Monica said as a matter-of-factly while Scully sighed.

"I didn't either. Guess I'm over it. So, what do you want to do after this?" Scully asked, glancing towards the clock.

"Don't know, Don't care. Hey, what do you know about John Doggett? Personally I mean".

"Well, I'm not sure if I can answer that. The man is a walking question mark with legs. I never know what he's feeling or what he's thinking. We never came as close as me and Mulder are. We just didn't click" Scully answered as honest as she could as Monica stood confused.

"I did meet him before but that was when his son went missing. Poor guy. He suffered so much and when we found his son dead, he flipped. I guess i'll just have to get to know him more since were gonna be partners".

Scully nodded, indicating that she understands and shut down her labtop. It has been 3 hours since Monica and Scully had decided to do all their reports together and both woman were wiped out. Monica had only been on the team for 3 weeks and she already started complaining. She thought the reports were a bit boring, John was as hard as a rock, Skinner was always being an ass, and Mulder had mental problems. The only person she truly liked was Scully, since they connected in so many ways. Unfortunatley, John was her partner and she had to deal with it. But hopefully, they could turn out to be close friends as well as having a good partnership.

"What's today?" Monica asked.

"Thursday".

"What time is it?".

"9:30" Scully answered.

"Where's Mulder?".

"Out with John for coffee".

"Skinner?".

"Probably in his office, applying hair growth cream". Monica sighed and sat back, putting her feet on Scully's desk.

"So, what do you agents do on the weekend?".

"Nothing."

"Why?".

"Because there's nothing to do" Scully replied.

"Oh" Monica said.

"Well, I'm almost done".

"Good". Scully sat back and took a look around her office. She was happy she had her own now and she often teased Mulder about it since his was a disaster.

"Don't you wonder what Mulder does when he's alone?" Monica asked as Scully gave her a look.

"No. Why on earth would I wonder that?".

"I don't know, just asking".

Monica got bored and finished her reports, thinking about what to do next.

"Wanna get some coffee?" Monica offered as Scully stood up and wiped her forehead.

"Sure, Why not?". They both put on there jackets and walked out of Scully's office, hopeing something exciting would happen. Apperantly something did...


	2. Coffee Shop

A/N: Lol, very fun to make ) Once again I own nothing, curse Chris for being such a gifted writer ;) Not the best chapter, but I'll make it more interesting later.

John Doggett played with his coffee and swirled his plastic spoon around, creating his own whirlpool. He seemed amused by this reaction which scared Mulder alot.

"What the heck are you doing John? Your not 5, well at least I think your not" Fox Mulder said, giving his friend a strange look.

"What? Jeez, can't a man have his moment?" John responded, while Mulder rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous John. It's coffee, big woop". John had an idea and asked the waitress for some marshmellows.

"A bag full would be nice, thank you ma'am" John said as Mulder got confused.

"First you play with coffee then you ask for marshmellows? John are you sure that pencil that fell from the ceiling in my office didn't hurt you or something? Seriously, were not in 2nd grade" Mulder commented as John tried to smile.

"I'm bored. What else can I do? Besides I never tried coffee with marshmellows. Probably tastes good..." John got interuppted when Mulder's eyes got glued to the front door. In came Scully and Monica which set them both off guard.

"What are they doing here?" Mulder questioned as Monica and Scully approached them.

"Hey, Look who's here. Mind if we join you?" Scully asked as Mulder moved aside so she can sit down. However, John stood in his place and left Monica standing.

Scully glanced Mulder a look then turned to Doggett.

"John, why don't you let Monica sit with you so we can all be together?" Scully suggested as Monica made a face and waited patiently beside him. John reluctantly gave in and moved aside, feeling uncomftorable with her next to him.

"So, what did you 2 do today?" Scully asked.

"Nothing. Reports. Coffee. Reports. More coffee. Then more reports and here we are, getting coffee" Mulder said as starcastically as he can while Monica tried to move the conversation along.

"So John, I hear your a fine FBI Agent. I mean we just got assigned to be partners so there's probably alot I should know about you". John looked up from drinking his coffee and saw the waitress come back with his marshmellows.

He said a quick "Thank you" and pretended to not hear what Monica had said.

Scully then kicked John under the table and saw his expression, seeing him get startled by her actions.

"Um, Monica why don't you repeat the question you asked John before. Men, they have short attention spans" Scully said with a smile as she flashed Doggett a look.

"I-Uh heard Monica clearly actually. Sorry so, um, yeah there is probably alot to know about me but you'll probably think it's boring" John answered as Mulder tried hard to keep his laugh in. What was so funny? Mulder didn't know himself but maybe it was because John was acting like a complete idiot. He really didn't know.

"Oh, well i'm actually interested if you don't mind. I do know one thing about you but, I think it's best not to bring it up" Monica said, waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah. Let's just keep that out of this conversation for now".

"John, why don't you tell Monica about some of your X-Files cases? Like some of the things you've seen or experienced. I bet she'd like to know" Scully offered as John sighed and thought it was the least he could do. Besides, he had to build his partnership with Monica. After all, they did have to work together.

"Sure, just ask some questions. I've got the answers".

"Okay, what was the most unexpected thing that happened to you while on the job?" Monica asked.

"Probably having Scully walk me through an autopsy and see blood squirt out from the artery. It got all over my favorite shirt".

"Wow. How about the most paranormal thing you've ever seen?".

"That would have to be walking in on Skinner while he was talking to himself in the mirror. He kept on singing the "I'm too sexy for my shirt" song. It scared the crap out of me". Monica laughed and so did Mulder and Scully.

As the conversation went on a little kid who seemed to have stomache problems passed by John. He stopped and complained his stomache still hurted and then threw-up big chunks of a red and green substance all over John and a little bit on Monica. Mulder hid his face with the menu paper and completely laughed his guts out. Scully tried hard not to laugh and got up to get some paper towels.

Monica and John stood disguisted while Scully returned with the paper towels. She handed them to the 2 angry agents and couldn't hold it any longer. She just had to laugh. The kids mother apologized, feeling very embarrased and walked out, scolding her son for what he did. But it clearly wasn't the poor boy's fault.

Monica got mad at first but then starting laughing along with them. John however, stood furious and got up from the table.

"What's so funny Mulder? How about if I throw-up all over you? Would you like it?! You damn idiot!" Doggett exclaimed as Mulder stood up which caught everyones attention at the coffee shop. As if they weren't paying attention already...

Mulder just laughed, not able to take John seriously.

"Why I oughta..." Mulder ducked once John swinged at him and scrambled to the front door, John running close behind. Scully and Monica ran out the coffee shop and watched John chase Mulder.

"Damn you! Damn you to heck! I hate you more than my Mother hated me!" John yelled while trying to catch Mulder as Scully and Monica laughed.

"I just got covered in someone's barf and I'm still laughing" She said watching in amazement as Scully finally stopped and sighed.

"Well at least I can go back to the FBI Building and tell Skinner".

"Tell Skinner what?" Monica asked, wiping her smelly and dirty shirt.

"That something exciting happened today".

Monica looked down the street and saw John was still chasing Mulder.

"This is not exciting. This is just gross and funny at the same time. Completely different". Scully sighed and knew Monica was right. It just didn't happen yet. She wasn't sure what _it_ was but she had a strange feeling something was coming. Something not bad or good. Just _something._

"Come on. You need to go home and change" Scully said as Monica agreed and followed her, wondering how far Mulder and Doggett had gone.


	3. Mulder's Prank

A/N: Ha Ha! I laughed at the last chapter too...lets see if something exciting happens in this one Smiles

Scully approached Monica's car and got in the side seat, waiting for her to come in.

"My other shirt is gonna smell bad now. God, why did it have to be me? John could of took it. That was my favorite shirt" Monica complained as she put her keys in the ignition.

"Well look on the bright side. You and john now have funny stories to tell your kids when they grow up".

"How is that funny? I mean I laughed a little, but only because of the stupid face Mulder was making. What do I tell my kids anyway? Once upon a time a little boy about your age came along and threw up on me. The end". Scully smiled and looked out the window. Did Monica even have kids? She decided to ask.

"So do you have any children?".

"No".

"Want any?".

"After that last incident, no".

"Why?" Scully asked as Monica sighed. She thought for a moment on how to answer that question when suddenly she saw how she really felt about the situation.

"I don't know. I guess it's because if I bring a kid into this world I have to look out for him and her. Teach them how to walk. Listen. Remind them to behave in school or teach them how to ride a bike". Scully stood confused.

"Well wouldn't you get joy out of that?".

"That's the problem. I guess I'm afraid".

"Afraid of what?". Monica didn't know if she should answer the question or not but she didn't want to be rude so she just replied.

"Because if you ever lose them, all those things you laughed at with them, experienced with them, Just turns to hate and such a emptiness inside, no one can replace it. I've seen what it does to people. What it does to John". Scully stood silent and didn't know what to say, suprised Monica had felt such a way. But then again, she was completely right.

"Well, you've made your point. No arguements there. So, why don't you make a left and we can pick up some chinese?" Scully suggested as Monica nodded and turned her car to the left.

--

John approached his front door, mumbling curse words under his breath.

"That idiot. Some nerve" He said to no one in particular as Mulder hid in his front lawn. He tried to stay still behind the bushes but still moved anyway. John looked back and searched his surroundings, checking to see if anyone was there. When he was finally convinced no one was around, he continued opening his door and walked inside. This made Mulder come up with the most brilliant plan and waited for a few minutes, hopeing Doggett had went to the shower already. He got up from his position, approached the door and looked around, making sure no one was watching. John's street was dead as day and Mulder was lucky there wasn't a being in sight. He checked under John's front mat(since he knew kept a spare key there) and grabbed it, smiling with glee.

He had followed him home after being chased a few blocks from the shop and decided the games weren't over. _Who's gonna be the idiot now?, _Mulder thought opening the door as he casually walked in.

Doggett was already up the stairs and cleaning himself off so Mulder sighed of relief and looked around, seeing he had a nice house. Why a house? The man was nearly 40 and had no wife and just lost his only kid. Guess some people just can't let go...

Mulder examined John's living room and looked at the pictures, finding a few of his son. Boy was the little kid cute. He had a bright smile, blonde spikey hair. Mulder thought he was adorable. Mulder knew this was the house his son grew up in and that's why he probably hasn't selled it yet. Poor John. Did this make Mulder forget about the plan? Sure, he felt bad, but he would probably never get another chance like this to pull it off so he decided to go along with it. _Now or never. Might as well choose now, _Mulder thought as he quietly walked up the stairs.

While observing the 2nd floor, Mulder heard John singing the "Pop goes the wheasel" song and thought it was the most frightening thing ever. _And he says Skinner scares the crap out of him when he sings? You've got to be kidding me!, _he thought. He approached the bathroom door and opened it, seeing all the hot steam fog up the window. He then, searched for the clean clothes John picked out and grabbed it, thinking twice before pulling off such a stunt. He opened the toilet, looked at the clothes and dumped it in. Afterwards he flushed the tiolet and saw John freak out opening the curtain, feeling the water turn ice cold.

"Mulder! I'm gonna kick your ass once I catch you!" Doggett screamed as Mulder hurried out down the stairs and out the door, laughing his ass that was gonna get kicked off.

_Good one Mulder, that oughta set the bar_, were his last thoughts before running down the street, all the way home.

--

Lol, thought it was gonna be sad huh? Well that proved you wrong...to honestly say I don't know where I'm going with this story so is it to much to ask for help? You can write it in a review or message it to me but I am officially stuck! Help will be much appreciated...Heck I'd probably dedicate this whole story to you ) Thanks alot!


	4. John's Plan

John stormed into the FBI Headquarters, mad as it is and asked for Scully at the entrance.

"Have you seen Dana Scully? It's important" He asked, waiting patiently at the front desk while the woman smiled.

"Why yes, in fact I saw her go up this morning. Do you want me to call her or something? I'd be more than glad to" The woman offered as John nodded no and sighed.

"I'll go up myself thanks. See you around" He called behind his shoulder, approaching the elevator.

As the doors opened, he walked in and pressed the button to the 3rd floor, dying to approach Scully with his plan. His most brilliant plan yet. The plan that would surely have Mulder on his knees and begging for mercy. He was sure of it.

The doors opened and he walked out, hoping Scully was in her office. Luckily she was.

"Hey Scully. Can we talk?" Doggett asked as she looked up and smiled.

"Sure, what is it John?"

"Well, see I just wanted to ask for a favor," John began explaining as Scully kept direct eye contact.

"Yeah and what exactly would that favor be?"

"Um, well, see thing is I don't know if you'll approve of it and..."

"Why wouldn't I approve of it? What's going on?" John got nervous and ran out of things to say so Scully spoke up once more.

"Just tell me John. How bad can it be?"

"Can you pretend to be my new girlfriend for the week?" John blurted out as Scully gave him a surprised look, not expecting that at all.

"Are you serious? You want me to do such a ridiculous thing? For a week? As a favor?" Scully started laughing and took it as a joke until Doggett got serious.

"It's not funny. I'm serious about this Scully. It's for a good cause".

"And what cause would that be?"

"To get Mulder back for what he did to me yesterday. Scumbag thinks he can get away with anything but I'm not about to prove him right". Scully laughed even harder this time and stopped writing up her report. She just couldn't believe it.

"So you're not faking? You really want me to do this? Because of some stupid prank Mulder pulled? You've got to be kidding me" Scully said as John got frustrated.

"Please? I'll never ask you for another thing again. I know Mulder has this uncontrollable love for you and I wanna get him back" John explained once more.

"Really? Well it turns out that me and Mulder are just close friends. Nothing more". This time John laughed.

"Please, don't give me that crap Scully. Everyone in this building knows that you and Mulder have a thing for each other. The way he looks at you. The way you look at him. You're good at making it obvious, I'll tell you that much". This time Scully was serious.

"Your point?" She responded dryly, as John smiled.

"My point has been made. Please? Just this once? Or I'll spread some rumors about you and alien boy all over the bureau. Don't want that to happen, now do you Agent Scully?" She rolled her eyes and gave in, not happy with this plan.

"Fine. I'll do it. What the heck did Mulder do anyway?"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is my sweet revenge. I'll catch you later" Doggett called as he walked out satisfied.

Scully sighed and thought for a moment. Was this the exciting thing that was supposed to happen? Something new and different? Playing a prank on Mulder? Mmm...she wondered. Fact is, she was really starting to get into John's little plan. She knew there was some "Spark" between her and Mulder but it never seemed to happen. Maybe this was her chance. That would be pretty exciting...


	5. Scully and John, WTF!

A/N: Thanks to justme66 this story can continue! Lol, thanks so much 4 reading guys! And this story gets a little bit...TENSE! What's to happen next...mmm, lets find out )

Scully nervously waited in her office and prayed John already set the plan in motion. She was so into it, she even forgot she was doing this for John to win the bet. Her only purpose of doing it was to win Mulder over and to see if he really, truly, loved her. Monica walked in, which startled Scully and set her car keys on Scully's desk. She took a seat across her and sighed, having a million questions to ask.

"Okay, John bragged about taking you out on a date tonight and Mulder got interested so he started asking stupid questions like, "Scully really likes you?" or "She said she wants to go on a date?" It was hilarious! I tried hard not to laugh but I couldn't hold it. It just burst right out of me!" Monica exclaimed as Scully smiled.

"Really? Wow. Never expected that reaction".

"Who would? Wow this is so awesome! And to think just 2 days ago, we were sitting all bored and lost in this office, only to find out something big was coming! So your positive your gonna pull through with the bet right? I wanna laugh in Mulder's face once he finds out it was all a lie. As if you'd ever like Doggett" Monica said as Scully sat back.

"Do you like John?" Scully asked as Monica stopped smiling.

"No. What gave you that idea?" She asked back.

"Nothing, just asking".

"Scully you wouldn't just "Ask" something like that. What made you think that?"

"I told you. Nothing". Monica gave Scully a weird look and took her car keys back, placing it in her pocket.

"Right. Well I'm gonna go, Big errand for Skinner. Why does he have to be such an ass? I feel like grabbing him by the throat sometimes. Anyway, catch ya later. Bye". Monica walked out of Scully's office and closed the door behind her, thinking about Scully's random question.

--

John walked with Mulder to the donut shop (Oh my gosh another shop right?) and ordered his usual Jelly while Mulder ordered his usual bagel with cream cheese. Mulder, pissed of as it, began to get annoyed by John's constant blabbering and prayed he'd just stop. Unfortunately, John didn't.

"I can't believe the love of my life is finally going out with me. It's honestly a dream come true" John said, taking a seat on one of the high stools.

"Since when was Scully the love of _your_ life? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were on crack" Mulder replied, wishing he would just shut up.

"Since I first met her. I just love that red, firery hair. Those green misty eyes. Not to mention her soft light skin. Takes my breath away..." John laughed in his head, not even believing half the things he was saying.

_Wow, you're sure on a roll John. How better can you get,_ he questioned adding a smile to it as Mulder rolled his eyes for the 100th time that day.

"Yeah, don't we all love that about Scully?" Mulder questioned as John nodded.

"Damn right. Mulder, I just don't understand after all of these years of working with Scully on practically every case you had you never seemed to like her. If I was you, I would probably be married to the woman right now. Maybe I'll get a chance..." This time, Mulder froze.

_Did he just say "Marry"?, _he thought looking into John's eyes, as John gave him a cheesy smile.

"What give you the idea Scully would want to marry you? What's there to like about you anyway? You sleep with leg warmers, your mother sends little cupcakes to you every Saturday at the bureau and your breath smells like a dogs! How on earth did she agree to go out on a date with you? Answer that one John, unless your stupidity has gotten the best of you" Mulder said as John smiled wide.

"Well, is this bothering you Mulder? Cause I can just stop talking about it if you want" John offered, enjoying this lovely game.

"No, it's not bothering me. Just forget what I said. John?"

"What?"

"When you asked Scully out, what was her exact answer?"

"That she'd love to go out with me, said she was surprised I would ask". Mulder nodded and put his head down; wishing all he was hearing wasn't true. How could she do this to him? How could she go out with Doggett and not seem to care how he felt? Well, that's because she didn't know how he felt. How "Exciting" is that...

Poor Mulder! Plz review! And yeah, the story continues...Again another special thanks to justme66, you rock! This story goes out to you )


	6. Hurt and Pain

Scully took a good look in the mirror and watched for the door, expecting Mulder to barge in any minute. _I wonder what his reaction is gonna be,_ Scully thought, hearing a soft knock on the door.

"Coming" she answered, opening the door. She was in her office on the 3rd floor and now, so was Mulder.

"Hey Mulder". He walked past her not saying a word, walking back and forth.

"Mulder?"

"What?'. Scully gave him a confused look, then decided to ask a simple question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Why?. Listen Scully, if I ask you something will you answer in the most honest way you can?" Mulder asked back, as Scully closed the door.

"Of course. What is it?". Mulder wasn't sure if he should say what he was about to say, but he had no choice. He needed to know if she was really into Doggett. If she was really gonna go out with _him._

"Is it true John asked you out and you said yes?"

"Yeah. What seems to be the problem?". Mulder gave her a hard look and got back a shy one.

"What seems to be the problem? Is that all you could say? Jeez Scully, what a nice way to lay it out flat. Why not put up a sign for the whole bureau to see? Don't you think that's a better idea?". Scully didn't like the way Mulder was treating her and got a little angry.

"Well why is it such a big deal to you? I still don't see why you should be so mad about it". Mulder whinced.

"You know what? Go tell your macho of a boyfriend to keep his mouth shut and stop bragging about taking you out already. It's getting on my nerves"

"Why don't you tell my macho of a boyfriend yourself? Scared much?". Mulder laughed and looked down at his feet, furious as it is.

"Me? Scared? Of that shrivled up thing? No, that has to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day. Aside of you and John going out of course"

"Your right. Your not scared. Your just jealous" Scully announced as Mulder walked closer to her. He felt the anger built up in him and tried to control it, feeling hurt and beat down.

"What would make me jealous Scully? Huh? What's so good about you that I'd be jealous John is taking you out on a date? Truth is I don't care. You can date whoever you want and I wouldn't give a damn". Tears filled Scully eyes and she tried hard to fight them back. She felt nothing but hurt and pain in her heart, suprised Mulder would take it that far.

"Leave" she demanded, feeling her tears escape. Once Mulder noticed what he did, he stepped closer to her and tried to calm her down.

"No, wait Scully I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Mulder please. Just leave. Now".

Mulder stood starring into her eyes and saw the pain he caused her, wishing he could take it all back. How could one stupid prank lead to this? Scully(nor I to be honest) didn't like the way this was turning out and she wanted this to stop. It was supposed to be different. Or "Exciting" as she put it but nothing exciting took part in there arguement. Only Hurt and pain.

"Fine. I'll leave. Goodbye Scully, have fun on your date". Mulder walked out and slammed the door behind him, hating hiself more than ever.

**WOW! Didn't think I'd make it that deep did ya? Well this story has taken some unexpected turns but I promise the next chapter would be funny ) Review, or I don't continue(just kidding)**


End file.
